Kolapro
Kolapro is the second speedrunner from Serbia. He is also the second youngest competitor ever, being 15 as of 2017. He came in as a replacement in R.I.P Resurrected and showed great skill managing to get to the semi finals.He went on to join in Dragon Racing World Cup.He wasn't going to join because he never played the original Spyro games but he ended up joining since he got pretty good in 2 weeks prior to the start of the tournament.He went on to co-host Crash Bandicoot Wumpa Classic Championship along with Ratchet5,Lopsa,Dessertmonkeyjk while being the iniciator of the tournament. Participation in R.I.P Resurrected Kolapro replaced MrFraserFilms2009 and joined group F.He managed to beat leoalex50 in a crash 2 race to get 6 gems and beat Ripper Roo.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4MpAnSMWrE He did a race in crash 2 against Trob to beat Komodo Bros with 10 gems.Unfortunately for him he lost the race. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a86RjU0zXpo&t=196s But because Marshy quit he was the 2nd place in his group and he moved on to the quarter finals In the quarter finals he was super unlucky to race Hypnoshark in a Crash 3 race to get 7 gems 6 relics and to defeat N.Tropy which he lost and moved to the losers brackets. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlf8696o00k&t=25s In the losers brackets he went up against grapebuy789 and they did a race in crash 2 to beat tiny which Kolapro easily won making him pass to match 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi29X3y0Ii4 In match 2 he raced Xindictive in a crash 2 race to get the purple gem making Xindictive rage by winning which isn't something new. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8faevT_dCI In the finals losers brackets match he raced Lopsa in a crash 1 race to get the green gem which was really close but Kolapro chocked at the end of the race which was the deciding moment of it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dndPdN7z2G4&t=732s After that Kolapro anyways went into the semi-finals since CrystalFissure quit and there was one spot needed,he chocked at the beginning of the race against Playsihull to get all of the colored gems in crash 2 which made him lose his motivation and basically throw the match. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBMh6CFaPUU Participation in Dragon Racing World Cup He seeded in tier 2 1st place because CaiteLady sniped the spot from Yeswally1 which resulted in him dropping.He lost his motivation and was sad but regained it once the tournament started.He didn't have his hopes up since he just started playing spyro.He was drawn into group H when his balloon hit Lyles booty with Dingoosh,Ghostie and Artuks.Dingoosh dropped out tho because he was offended but was replaced with Newantox He won his match against Artuks in a spyro 1 race to get 23 dragons, 2 eggs and defeat Toasty and Doctor Shemp https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMSV150W4Ks He went on to race Ghostie in a spyro 2 race to get 6 talismans and 8 orbs which he easily won https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdzWiDKTDJY After his 2 victories he did a match with Newantox which was a spyro 3 race to get 15 sunrise eggs, 1 buzz egg, 10 midday eggs,the race was pretty close but Newantox managed to beat him making him the 2nd place in his group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-WSUONtacU He was drawn up against Baronzef in round 2,majority thought that he will beat him in a spyro 1 race to get all eggs, 100% 1 level in Magic Crafters and 100% 1 level in Beast Makers but he ended up losing and going to the 2nd chance matches https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEn7wVZDBIg&t=873s. In the 2nd chance matches he easily won against Martyste in a spyro 2 race to get as many orbs as possible in 35 mins using a save state that has all homeworlds unlocked.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-WSUONtacU After that he ended up in a 3 way against Zaydskate and Ratchet5.He came 2nd in a spyro 2 race to collect 21 orbs, 10 talismans and 2222 gems (paying moneybags does not reduce your gem counter). The match eliminated him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtUCOYnUZEY&t=1s Kolapro did the round 3 draw with Ratchet5 and Gabe's shenannigans and he also helped Ratchet sort out the pickems points in various pickems rounds Kolapro ended up being 2nd in the pickems after MrGameSendy International King of Crass. Participation in Crash Bandicoot Wumpa Classic Championship(CBWCC) Kolapro wanted a Crash Bandicoot tournament so much that he convinced Ratchet5 to do it only if he would Co-Host it with him.The tournament was scheduled to start at the 7th November of 2018 and the seeding for the 1st but since Ratchet5s absence the tournament start was moved to the 14th February of 2019 on the valentines day and the seeding on the 1st.So far he did a lot of work as his co-host role one of them being doing the round 1 draw and doing a funny video on CBWCC channel. Kolapro had the best seed times in all of the crash games and for his partner he chose leoalex50 as he wanted a rematch from R.I.P Ressurected but this time in CTR. Kolapro was drawn into group E with Ryano292,Leoalex50 and Fraser. Kolapro did a Crash Bandicoot 1 NST run against Ryano292 to get 40 lives,3 gems and beat Ripper Roo.after his PC froze and the run had to be re-done he managed to win the race. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBzJJPiki9A&feature=youtu.be Statistics Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe